


Memories

by kattybachon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattybachon/pseuds/kattybachon
Summary: Charles delves deep into Erik's mind in search of his happiest memories. Expecting to find images of him and his mother, he is shocked when very different memories surface...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a fic and I know it's late for this ship, but please leave some feedback- enjoy!
> 
> (Also available on my wattpad)

Charles walked over to the red leather chair opposite Erik, taking a seat with a sigh.

"Ah, this is a nice feeling after all our hard work today," he said, Erik put his book down to face him.

"Our hard work? Wasn't I the one who had to move the thirty storey tall solid metal satellite today?"

"Well yes, but delving deep into another's mind is quite an exhausting task, my friend," Charles replied lightly. 

Erik replied with a grunt, leaning forward and placing his elbows onto his knees to rest his chin on his knuckles. He looked over at the small piece of paper next to the chess board with their scores on it. Under both their names were equal amounts of tallies. 

"Chess?" he asked, looking directly at Charles' illuminated face, lit up in a dim orange by the nearby fire. 

His friend's eyes brightened, and a smile began to grow.

 

\----

 

"They didn't have to get that aggravated," Erik said angrily as they walked along the pebble-filled path towards the engraved stone railing.

"To be fair, you did rotate their satellite ninety degrees. That is quite a disruption, if you ask me. I'm just surprised that the facility hadn't been in use until recently, seeing as you moved it over a month ago," Charles said calmly, looking out at the still satellite over the trees in the distance. 

"Besides, you've done it once and you can do it again. It's just like the last time."

Erik teared his eyes away from the metal structure to face Charles. Head turned towards him, feeling the warmth of his deep blue eyes full of belief and optimism. 

Erik turned back to the satellite, taking a deep breath in and extended his right arm towards it. Willing all of his power to reach the structure, he began to shake. 

He began to feel frustrated and moved his arm back down. Out of breath, he banged his hands hard on the stone, letting out an angry yell. Staring at his hands in defeat, he sighed. 

"Charles..."

Charles continued to stare at him intently. "My friend, I cannot delve into your mind every time you want to move something heavy."

"Please."

Charles looked at him curiously. This was the first time Erik had ever begged for something, let alone said please. 

Wordlessly, Charles moved closer to Erik, reading his face closely. Erik turned his body to face him. As he reached his hands out, he resisted, still feeling like an intruder in Erik's private property.

"It's okay, I trust you," he murmured and gently wrapped his hand around Charles' wrists, bringing it up to meet his temple.

Charles looked into his eyes. "I know you do."

\----

Images of pain and suffering flashed before his eyes, searching for the sweet spot in the very back of the mind. He pushed aside irrelevant memories and he could feel its presence nearby, and then...he found it. Yes, he found it again. Only this time, it wasn't what he expected.

Bracing himself for the same image of Erik and his mother happily enjoying each others company in the candle light, Charles was taken by surprise when he was greeted with a completely different set of images.

 

In front of him was a memory of him and Erik sitting on an outdoor stone staircase, playing a game of chess as the sun went down. Charles appeared to be laughing at something Erik had just said, throwing his head back and extending his legs out on the stairs so he was lying down. 

He remembered this moment. It was almost a month ago now. 

He kept the image going to watch what he had missed in his fit of laughter. Erik was smiling intently at his past self, opening his mouth as if about to say something, but thinking against it.

 

Suddenly the image changed, revealing the time they went out to a grass field. Past Charles was deep into an explanation about his recent study in teleportation whilst, unknowingly, a smiling Erik was looking intently at his face. As Charles moved his hands about in the air to emphasise what he was saying, Erik's eyes stayed, still looking lovingly at his face. 

The image changed again.

"I can see you," Charles said, shaving his stubble with a bare blade in the mirror.

"You say that as if it isn't obvious," Erik replied, quickly tearing his eyes away from Charles to look at the newspaper as if that's what he'd been doing the entire time. Erik could still sense the cold metal scraping against Charles' soft skin, moving along his jaw and neck. He could never help but indulge in all the sensory information given to him from the metal. 

Through Charles' current mental connection, he could feel every sensation Erik felt at that time. Erik could feel every movement of the blade, traveling down his bare skin, scraping against his soft skin. It was sensory overload, yet it felt amazing.

Charles set the blade down, rinsing his face and wiping it with a small white towel as he made his way into the study. He tossed the towel onto his shoulder, crouching down next to Erik's chair to rest his arms on the arm rest, placing his chin on top.

He looked up at Erik, who was still pretending to read the newspaper. "Why do you watch me shave?"

"What do you mean?" He replied nonchalantly.

"You know very well what I mean, my friend."

Erik considered his next move. He sat in silence until he finally put the newspaper down. 

"You know, you have a very particular way of shaving," he said, attempting to avoid answering the question.

\----

Charles emerged from Erik's mind slowly, as to not give himself a headache. He looked back at the pair of eyes staring intently at him. Slowly, he lowered his fingers from Erik's temple, trying to keep as much contact with his skin as possible. 

"I'm sorry, I-I must have found the wrong-"

"No, you didn't." Erik interrupted, looking at his feet.

"Oh." was all Charles could manage to say. After a moment of hesitation, Erik began to speak.

"You are my happiest memory, Charles. You have been for quite some time now."

Charles felt his heart elate with a familiar feeling. "But why? I thought...you and Raven..."

Erik looked up at Charles, searching his eyes. He smiled softly and stretched his arm onwards the metal structure in the distance. 

"Because..." he began with kind eyes, slowly rotating his outstretched arm, causing the enormous satellite to turn slowly towards them.

"You've always been there for me. Since the very beginning. And even though we may have slightly different views about-"

Charles scoffed playfully. "Slightly? Are you sure about that?"

Erik grinned towards the ground, relaxing his arm. "I feel as though this is a conversation for later."

They both turned to face the now repositioned dish in the distance, standing in a comfortable silence and simply enjoying the slight warmth radiating from each other.

"So, you and Raven...what went on there? Hank wouldn't give any details besides the fact that he stumbled upon you two...kissing. He was quite weird about it actually." he finally asked, breaking the silence.

Erik looked caught off guard, thinking hard at how much he should say. 

"Charles, it was nothing. She...wasn't in her true form."

"Oh?" Charles raised his eyebrow. "Then who was she presenting to you?"

Erik chuckled nervously. "Let's just say...this person is very appealing."

Charles still looked at him curiously. He noticed the visible blush creeping onto Erik's face and finally understood. 

"I see. And is this person someone I know?" he asked teasingly.

Erik's squinted at him, analysing Charles' expression.

"You know, I don't need to be a mind reader to know who you're talking about."

"You enjoy this don't you?" Erik's toothy grin widened.

"Very much so."

 

Charles felt an invisible force tug at his waist, feeling his metal belt buckle tremor slightly as he was forced forwards.  
His chest suddenly collided with Erik's, causing him to nearly topple over from his surprise. That would have been the case if Erik hadn't placed his hand firmly around his waist. 

Their faces were mere centimetres apart. Charles tilted his head up, only to be greeted by the most heavenly sight. Erik's features were bright, his whole body radiating with energy and anticipation. His pupils were noticeably dilated, tearing their gaze away from Charles' eyes for a second, only to linger on his lips momentarily. 

Charles moved his hands slightly upwards to rest them on Erik's chest. One gripped onto his shirt, gradually pulling him closer. He licked his lips, noticing the other man's eyes flash with something other than warmth.

Their lips pressed against one another lightly, as if treading this new territory carefully. Erik tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and Charles moved his free hand up to Erik's neck.

Erik's grip on his waist tightened, pushing their bodies closer. Erik was certainly a good kisser, Charles thought to himself. He really knows how to-

He suddenly felt the tip of a tongue press against his top lip. Allowing it access, he opened his mouth slightly more, welcoming the entry of it. Gradually, they both became impatient, sucking and pulling at each other restlessly. Charles brought his hand up to grab Erik's hair, tugging him closer to explore more of his titillating mouth.

Charles began to lose a bit of control, accidentally allowing himself to project images conjured up by his imagination towards Erik.

Erik was overtaken by another sensory overload, although this was by far his most stimulating. Images of him and Charles sharing a similar kiss to the present, however with seemingly more...urgency. Scenes such as Charles lifting his shirt off of his chest and looking at him with wild eyes flashed before him, drowning his body in a unique sense of pleasure.

Erik managed to elicit a moan from Charles, now understanding where he most enjoyed being pleasured within his mouth. He then pushed the shorter man backwards slightly, until his spine reached the stone railing. Charles released the hand gripped tightly on Erik's shirt and held onto it in an attempt to steady himself. Their bodies were now pressed strongly against each other, entrapping Charles in heat.

Erik then pried his lips away, only to move his attention elsewhere on Charles. Disappointed by the sudden loss of contact, his protests were shortly disrupted by the feeling of Erik slowly indulging in the side of his neck.

He hummed in content, bringing a hand to Charles' head to run his fingers through the long strands of thick brown hair. Charles tilted his head to the side to allow more access, feeling his legs becoming weaker and weaker.

"Ahem."

Both men suddenly broke apart, startled by the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind them. Their bodies still pressed together, Erik turned his head to glare at the culprit. 

Hank stood awkwardly, shifting his feet and not making eye contact. 

"What?" Erik asked impatiently, daring him to challenge the situation. 

"Um I-I uh...m-maybe you guys might wanna, uh, bring it i-inside? Um...you're not exactly in private out here..."

Sure enough, when they looked to the windows of the large house, the rest of the mutants stood at the windows either smirking or in shock.

Erik grunted and looked back at Hank who was now walking stiffly towards the entrance.

Charles leaned forward and put his lips close to Erik's ear. "He's right, let's take this inside," he whispered, his hot breath sending a wave of pleasure down Erik's spine.


End file.
